hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Anime
The anime, based on the manga by Kenjiro Hata, has many references and parodies to other anime as well as some original references such as bleeping out words. Throughout the anime, the audience can see some of the characters breaking the fourth wall. Those that do not break the fourth wall are thinking that the characters are talking to blank space. The narrator is seen talking with Hayate at times, and this makes Hayate realize that there is an audience. Also, some characters may introduce themselves to no one but the audience. Most of the cast have references to their voice actor's previous roles (Nagi for example has an eyecatch where she wears the outfit of Louise's uniform in Zero no Tsukaima). Hayate no Gotoku! - Season 1 Episode Listing The first season Hayate no Gotoku! 52-episode anime aired on TV Tokyo in Japan between April 1, 2007 and March 30, 2008, produced by animation studio SynergySP and with music by Kōtarō Nakagawa. OP/ED: Opening 1 (Ep. 1 - 26) : Hayate no Gotoku! - KOTOKO Opening 2 - Version 1 (Ep. 27 - 39) : Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi! - KOTOKO Opening 2 - Version 2 (Ep. 40 - 52) : Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi! - KOTOKO Ending 1 (Ep. 1 - 13) : Proof - MELL Ending 2 (Ep. 14 - 26) : Get my way! - Mami Kawada Ending 3 (Ep. 27 - 39) : Chasse - Kaori Utatsuki Ending 4 (Ep. 40 - 52) : Ki no Me Kaze - IKU *Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 1 *Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 2 *Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 3 *Hayate no Gotoku! Eposide 4 *Hayate no Gotoku! Eposide 5 *Hayate no Gotoku! Eposide 6 *Hayate no Gotoku! Eposide 7 *Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 52 Hayate no Gotoku!! - Season 2 Episode Listing The second season, Hayate no Gotoku!!, is a 25-episode anime, excluding OVA, and was aired in Japan between April 3, 2009 and September 18, 2009, produced by J.C.Staff. Episode 00 is an Original Video Animation (OVA) and was aired in Japan on March 6, 2009, produced by J.C.Staff. This season focuses on the manga plot from rather the season 1 which did not follow. It follows the story from Volume 5 (Chapter 52) to Volume 14 (Chapters 147-148). OP/ED : OAV Ending : Steppin - Shizuka Itou (C.V Hinagiku Katsura) Opening 1 (Ep. 1 - 18) : Wonder Wind - ELISA Opening 2 (Ep.19 - 25) : daily-daily Dream - KOTOKO Ending 1 (Ep. 1 - 18) : Honjitsu, Mankai Watashi Iro! - Shizuka Itou, Eri Nakao, Sayuri Yahagi and Masumi Asano (C.V Hinagiku Katsura, Miki Hanabishi, Izumi Segawa and Risa Asakaze) Ending 2 (Ep. 19 - 25) : Karakoi ~Dakara Shoujo wa Koi wo Suru~ - Rie Kugimiya and Ryoko Shiraishi (C.V Nagi Sanzenin and Hayate Ayasaki) *Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode OVA *Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode 1 *Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode 2 *Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode 3 ... *Hayate no Gotoku!! Episode 25 Category:Hayate No Gotoku!